Parts 1 and 2 of the Majora's Mask(TM) Adventures!
by Stephen
Summary: This contains a few minor changes to part 1, and has Part 2 -A Startling Transformation. If I get 5 good reviews, I will release part 3


**Part 1 – Enter… Skullkid**

  
  


After a grueling battle with Ganon, Link decides it's time for some R & R.Although he had traveled back in time seven years, he still had his Kokiri sword, and Epona had escaped from the Lon-Lon Ranch and joined him.Also, he hadn't gone so far back that he hadn't already received the three relics from King Darunia, Princess Ruto, and the Great Deku Tree.

On his way to the Kokiri forest, a young Zora jumps out of some bushes and onto the path right in front of link, "I need to go to Zora's Domain!May I please ride with you on your horse?"

"Of course!"Navi replies.

Now, of course Link doesn't like that because he wants to sleep, but he doesn't have much of a choice and moves forward on the seat.The Zora climbs on to Epona."Heeyah!" Link yells and Epona starts to gallop towards the entrance to Zora's Domain.

As they approach, they witness a young boy with the mask of a skull running away from Zora's Domain while holding something that looked like an Ocarina.As they got closer, they saw a large crowd of Zoras staring at something that looked like a large blue rock, with a red tunic on.When they got there, they saw why.King Zora was on the ground with a knife through his stomach.

"Noooooo!The king!!!"The Zora screamed.The Zora quickly jumped off and ran to the king's side.

"Link!" Princess Ruto called, "You must find the sacred artifact!"

"What artifact!?And who did this!?"Link questioned her."The kid with the skull mask, Skullkid, did it!He stole the Flute of the Moon!If he plays the sacred song, the moon will crash down and destroy Hyrule!!!You must get it back from him and destroy it!"

_Must be the kid I saw on the way here… he was headed towards the Kokiri forest._"Ok!Heeyah!"And Epona started at a fast pace, faster then she had ever gone, because she sensed the urgency in both Link's and Princess Ruto's voice.

A minute or two later, Navi exclaimed, "I see him!"

"Where?"Link yelled over Epona's thundering steps."Right there!To the right of the Kokiri forest entrance!" Navi screamed.

"I see him!" Link yelled and urged Epona to go faster."Looks like he's going to Gerudo Valley!Let's get him before he can get into the thieves hideout!"

Right before Skullkid was going to go around the last bend to the Gerudo Bridge, he disappeared!Link urged Epona on, but when they got to the spot where they had last seen Skullkid, there wasn't anything there.

"Hey?Where'd he go?" Navi asks Link."I dunno!"Link replies, "He's gotta be around here som---" The world goes black.

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Part 2 – A Startling Transformation**

_When Link opened his eyes, he first saw a puddle of water, and then he saw the reflection of a Deku Scrub."Agh!"He screamed.He looked up and around himself, but there was no Deku Scrub anywhere.He did see that he was in a large cavern that was lighted by an unknown source, but it was pretty dark.When he turned his head back at the puddle, he saw the Deku Scrub again._

_"N-n-no, n-no w-w-way… it's not possible!NOOOOO!!!" Link screams._

_"Hee, hee, hee, hee!You are pitiful!You are ugly!You are a Deku Scrub!"A sinister voice comes from behind him. _

_Link whirls around, only to discover that there isn't anyone there._

_"Behind you!" he hears Navi's voice yell.Link spins around, sword in hand, ready to attack whoever was talking.Right in front of him is the most evil face he had ever seen!More evil than Ganondorf, more evil than Ganon, more evil than Pikachu (This comment has nothing to do with Zelda, but I thought I'd be random)!It was Skullkid, and he was holding the Flute of the Moon. _

_Skullkid lifted it to his mouth, started to play it, and, immediately, Link felt an intense gravitational pull.He felt like he was a thousand pounds, and he dropped his sword and his body to the ground.Link's vision blurred for a minute, but when it was back, he witnessed a huge moon with the face that of a man, yet distorted, and bony.He saw it falling down on Hyrule, he felt the scorching fire, and he witnessed the earth's destruction."That is your fate, and Hyrule's fate too!Goodbye, young Link!"And with that, Skullkid disappeared from Link's vision, and Link was left alone in darkness._

_"Skullkid!I challenge you!"Link yelled at the darkness after a few minutes of nothingness._

_There was nothing to see, but Link heard Skullkid's voice say, "Then collect the four sacred relics – The Shield of Strength, the Shoes of Speed, the Helmet of Healing, and the Master Sword, and I shall battle you to the death.YOUR DEATH!"As Skullkid's menacing words faded into a soft whisper, Link's vision blurred, and he blacked out._

_ _

"Link!Link!Please, Link, wake up!Link!"Navi yelled at the sleeping Link.

"Where am I?What happened?"Link murmured."I don't know, but we seem to be in the middle of the Hyrule Plains!We need to find a village so that we can treat your burns!"

"Burns!?So it wasn't a dream!?"Link questioned no one in particular.

"What wasn't a dream, Link?"Navi asked.

"Uh, u-um," Link stuttered, "Nothing, let's get going to Hyrule Village!"


End file.
